


Warzone

by Ellielunalove1d



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellielunalove1d/pseuds/Ellielunalove1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Monica had even been voted the cutest couple ever by fans, but did something happen to end the whole thing? Why couldn't they just make it work? Or would this all end with one of them running from a warzone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warzone

**Author's Note:**

> I love Nathan! Like he is adorable, but I wrote this based on warzone. Once I realized he sang a good portion of it, I figured some of it had to be from his point of view. I don't know the whole story nor do I want to pry, but I wrote this as a future fictional piece. Like what would happen if it happened next year or something. Not like I'd ever want it too. Read the warnings. Not so much reference to sex as violence, but depressing anyway.

“You fucking son of a bitch!” She screamed at him, one of their many frequent fights they had was lasting just too long. Feelings were going to be hurt this time.

“You’re the bitch! I hate you!”

“Why did you ever want me Nathan? Huh?”

“Why did you want me? You wanted my money Monica. You fucking lied to me. You stole from me. Why would you do that?”

“Because you don’t love me anymore.”

Nathan’s hard stance softened. “Monica that’s not true.”

“But you hate me!” She burst into tears.

“No.” He opened his arms to her and soothed her gently. “I’m sorry. I should never have said that. Please forgive me. I was wrong this time.”

“Fine. But you’re sleeping In the guest room tonight.”

Nathan pulled away and nodded. Monica spun on her heel and headed towards the bedroom. She slammed the door shut behind her. Nathan sat down at their table. He put a kettle full of hot water on the stove and made her favorite tea. When she came out almost an hour later as he knew she would, he handed her the cup of steaming liquid and she sat on his lap. He kissed her neck and brushed her hair out of her face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, before gently sucking on her neck. She shifted out of his grasp and he rested his chin on her shoulder instead.

“I don’t want another mark I’ll have to hide.” She explained.

“Sorry.” He said.

She turned around and smiled a bit. “What are you thinking?” She asked.

“Why do we always do this?” He asked abruptly.

“Do what hun?”

“Fight like this. We used to be the world’s sweetest couple. What happened to us?”

“We were born with differences. We just don’t match as well as we thought we would. But we can work through it right Nathan?”

Nathan nodded, reaching up to kiss her again.  
\------

That was nearly a year ago. Every fight got more intense, often ending with one of them leaving the house for a few hours at a time. One afternoon, Monica left the house and Nathan left soon after, not really interested in staying inside. He left a note and sent her a text telling her he had gone put with the boys and that he didn’t think he’d be home until late. Despite all their fights, they were still close and were intimate often.

When Nathan got to the bar where Tom and Jae had promised to meet him, only Jae was there. “Tom is sick. I was thinking we’d just stay for a couple drinks.”

Nathan nodded. The two sat down in a booth and Jae beckoned him to lean in. “Did you and Monica have another fight?”

Nathan nodded. “I said some nasty stuffy and I guess I’ll have to apologize when she gets home.”

“Why do you guys still fight?”

“I don’t know Jae. I used to think we were perfect and I think we still are, but we’re just running into some roadblocks.”

“Roadblocks? You guys have been fighting consistently for over a year. Wouldn’t that normally be plenty of time to sort the differences out?”

Nathan shrugged. “I love her Jae. That’s all there is to it.”

“But does she love you?

“If she doesn’t now, she did once.”

“That’s what I was afraid of. You’re gunna get your heart broken someday.”

“No I’m not!” Nathan protested.

Jae shrugged. “Sorry.”

Nathan sighed. “It’s okay mate. We’ll work things out.”

They shared drinks for around an hour before Nathan finally deemed it time to go home. He took his time getting home. He figured that Monica would not be home and he decided to make a stop to pick up her favorite cake. He walked through the door and set the cake down on the table. On a whim, he decided to go to their bedroom to clean it up and transform it into a romantic setting with candles and rose petals. He gingerly opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes widened as he saw Monica lying on her back, a handsome, tall, well built, muscular man above her. Ecstacy was written on their faces and Nathan could only watch in horror as his girl willingly gave herself to another man. When she reached her completion, it was not Nathan’s name she cried out, but this other man’s name. Nathan cringed and tried to swallow the disgust from his mouth. Her eyes suddenly met his and she froze. Nathan backed away and shut the door, wiping a quick tear away from his eye.

He walked back to the kitchen with a stunned expression on his face. Monica came out a minute later. “It’s not what it looks like.” She said.

“Oh it’s exactly what it looked like. You cheated on me! There’s nothing fake about that.”

The man walked out of the room. “She didn’t say she was with somebody. I’m sorry…” He said.

Oddly enough, Nathan couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. “It wasn’t your fault. Just get out of here. I don’t want to see you again.”

The man nodded and let himself out. Once Nathan heard the engine start, he turned back to Monica.

“Look Nathan, I…”

“You told him you were single. That puts you at fault.” He shut his eyes and rested his head in his hands. “Damn it Monica! How long?”

She turned away from him. “Look Nathan, we can forget it, can’t we? You said we could make this work.”

Nathan stood up sharply. “How long Monica? How long have you been fucking behind my back?”

“Nathan…”

“Just tell me damn it!”

“For almost a year.”

Nathan’s hands clenched and he slammed one fist into the table, hard. Monica flinched, not used to the skinny singer showing his hidden physical strength in such a violent way. “Why?” He whispered. “If you thought we could make this work, why did you ruin it in such a way?”

Monica shrugged. “I didn’t think it would end like this.”

“What would have happened if we had gotten married? Would you have disgraced both of us? I have the fucking media following me everywhere. What would they say if they found out about you?”

“I…I don’t…”

“Look Monica, I thought I loved you, and maybe I still do, but this needs to stop.”

“I’ll do anything Nathan, I’ll be yours only…I’ll get a job, and work hard…”

“No.” He said sharply. “No.” He repeated, firmly yet gently.

“Then what do I have to do?”

“We’re finished Monica. I can’t keep doing all the fighting. We need to leave each other. This can’t work anymore.”

“But Nathan…”

Nathan didn’t reply. He walked into the bedroom, furling his nose at the stench of sex Monica hadn’t bothered to hide yet. He pulled out a suitcase from under the bed and began pulling his clothes out of the drawers. He packed everything up, his clothes, his toilitries, his guitar, and his collection of music and videos. He pulled a single photo off of the dresser. It was one of their earliest pictures together, before their fights, when they were truly in love. He gently set it in his bag and then looked up at the trembling girl he had shared so much of his life with.

“Goodbye Monica. I’ll send you some money every month, and if you need anything just ask me.” He said sadly, picking up one bag and walking through the hallway. Pictures of them over the years hung on the wall. He turned his head away and clenched his teeth. He began loading his bags into his car.

“Nathan…just…” She began reaching for straws, desperately trying to keep him with her.

“What Monica?” He asked as he picked up his guitar case.

“I’m pregnant.” She said.

Nathan took a deep breath slowly and turned to look at her. “You’re lying to me. And even if you weren’t how would I know it’s even mine?”

“But Nathan…you can’t just leave me.”

“I can leave. I should have done this a long time ago.”

“No!” She pleaded. “I’m sorry for everything…”

“I’m sure you are, but I can’t just stay when you’ve been unfaithful. I’m sorry Monica.” He closed the trunk and pulled her in for a final hug. He kissed her forehead. “I loved you Monica. I hope you know that. Not many girls have managed to catch my heart like you did. I only hope you can find a man who will be the right one for you. Be the one that you wouldn’t dream of betraying because you love him too much. I can only hope you can be truly happy, because I know that together, we weren’t.”

“Nathan, I’m sorry. And I guess you’re right. I was using you really. I should have told you we wouldn’t work out long ago. I shouldn’t have let this go on this long.”

“It’s okay. It’s over now.” He squeezed her hand, and then climbed into his car. He shut the door and then pulled out of the driveway. Monica stood there, looking cold and lonely.

A few minutes later, he got a text. Thank you for the cake. I promise I’ll always remember you as the man who cared more about me than anyone. I know I was selfish and a bitch, but you genuinely cared and I’ve just realized I just let the perfect man go. I’m sorry for everything.

Nathan read it slowly and almost turned around. A second text popped up.

P.S. You don’t need to support me. I’ve had a job for a while now, another thing I haven’t told you. I guess I should have. Just go on with your life. I’m sure your perfect girl is out there somewhere. Goodbye Nathan.

That was the last text he ever got from her.

\-----

Jae was shocked when Nathan turned up on his doorstep, drunk out of his mind with all of his bags packed in his car. When Nathan finally stumbled downstairs the next afternoon, Jae didn’t even need to ask. He pulled Nathan in for a hug, and held the younger man through his grief.

Weeks passed before Nathan was able to regain his old self. When he did, he allowed Jae to bring him back out to bars. They sat at a booth and Nathan jumped suddenly and he turned around.

“You okay mate?” Jae asked.

Nathan turned around and nodded. “I thought I heard her voice. It’s like she’s haunting me. Did I do the right thing?”

“By leaving? In my opinion, you should have left her a long time ago, but yes, you did the right thing.”

Nathan sighed. “I guess you’re right. I loved her, but the fighting was too much I guess. A part of me died though when I saw her with that man.”

“It’s not supposed to be easy.”

“I know. But we had something real in the beginning.”

Jae nodded. “I don’t doubt that. But something happened.”

Nathan raised his eyebrows and stared into his drink. “It was my fault.”

“Was it?”

Nathan shrugged. “I think so.”

“I don’t. At least, it wasn’t totally your fault.”

After a moment, Nathan looked up. “You’re probably right.”

\------

Nathan sat alone in the master bedroom of his new house one afternoon, when he decided it was time to end things. He pulled that single picture of himself and Monica and set it on his bed. He pulled out pages of song lyrics he had written and wrenched open battery packs and scattered them around the room. He lit a match and caught the picture on fire. He watched the picture burn slowly and dropped it onto the papers once Monica’s face had dipped out of sight. The paper below caught on fire and Nathan settled himself on his bed as flames began to spread around the room.

They licked up the side of the bed and the room’s temperature grew to an unbearable heat. “I didn’t know the end could come so soon.” He whispered. “You ruined everything Monica.” He said angrily. “But I always loved you.” He said in a tired, choked voice. Finally the heat and the darkness consumed him, and Nathan felt his life fade and he felt the freedom of being released from his body.

Neighbors outside called the fire department when they noticed the flames licking through the windows, but they were too late. Nathan had already died before he could be rescued. At his funeral, his bandmembers stood in an uncomfortable silence.

“Without Nathan, I think we have no point in continuing.” They all agreed. Off to the side, Monica stood, apologizing inwardly for the pain she had caused. Yes, she did regret that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I hope this never happens to anybody. Ever. It's so damn depressing! Ugh. Next thing I write will be happy...promise. Anyway my take on the song and see if you can't find the lyrics in it. If you haven't heard the song, I'd encourage you to find it.


End file.
